Blanca y dulce navidad
by Tblackrose
Summary: Esta año el espíritu navideño no se ha hecho presente en Fabian Prewett, el alumno más destacado y deseado por las féminas de Ravenclaw. Pero el fantasma de su querido tío Ignatius ha venido a importunarlo con sus sabios consejos y sentido del humor para cambiar este hecho. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Un niño

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_****.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todo obra de a cabecita pensante de J. K.

* * *

Navidad. Navidad es la época del año en la que todo es amor, comidas suficientes como para que te muevas rodando para el resto de tu vida y familiares pesados pellizcándote la mejilla. No era que la navidad le disgustase, para nada. De hecho, solía disfrutarla aunque fuese en su mayoría una tradición muggle. Pero aquel año, el espíritu de la festividad no se había hecho presenten en él, Fabian Prewett, el alumno de Ravenclaw más destacado y deseado por…, bueno, las féminas. Dio un suspiro quedo. Ni fuerzas para auto alabarse tenía.

Todo había comenzado por culpa del estúpido de su hermano. Gideon había estado últimamente muy sentimental -debido a los efectos secundarios de oler alguna poción en clase de Slughorn- y se había puesto a decir que fíjese usted que estaban a dos años de terminar el colegio, siendo aquella una de las pocas navidades que podrían celebrar juntos antes de que cada uno siguiese su camino. Así que con estos argumentos y miradas lastimeras, había conseguido que todo el grupo se quedase en el castillo. Conclusión: ríos de Whisky de Fuego, bromas pesadas por todas partes, peleas por cualquier tontería y mucho caos en general. Buscando un poco de paz y tranquilidad se había ido a su cuarto, se había tumbado en la cama y mientras disfrutaba del silencio y la soledad comenzó a pensar en lo que estaría haciendo si estuviese en su casa ahora. Él y Gideon seguramente ultimando el árbol porque madre ya no llegaba a las ramas más altas y padre estaría haciendo alguna mezcla alcohólica extraña tras la cual todos acabarían cantando canciones subidas de tono. Arthur y Molly estarían terminando de ultimar la cena con sus retoños correteando por ahí. ¡Ay!, como echaba de menos a aquellos pequeñajos… Y con estos pensamientos calló dormido.

Una extraña sensación en el estómago fue la causante de que se despertase de sopetón. Era como si alguien estuviese masajeándolo desde el esternón hasta el ombligo con un montón de hielos. Y luego estaba aquel sonido ahogado que provenía de algún lugar y que decía algo totalmente inteligible. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca. Miró el reloj. Las doce en punto.

- ¿Gideon? ¿Sirius? ¿James?- llamó – basta de bromas chicos.

Pero su única respuesta fue el silencio…, dejando aparte aquel molesto sonido que lo estaba mosqueando de verdad. Ahora, un poco más cercano, podía distinguir que era alguien hablando. Aguzó el oído intentando entender qué decía.

- Fab-fab, Fab-fab, ¿dónde estás mi pelirropillo?

Se quedó paralizado por un momento. ¿Fab-fab? ¿Pelirropillo?, una única persona lo había llamado así. Pero ya no pudo darle más vueltas al asunto porque una enorme cabeza trasparente salió de su tripa haciendo que olvidase todo lo demás. Fabian gritó, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Tras la cabeza aparecieron unos hombros, dos brazos, un tronco y unas piernas. ¡Estaba dando a luz a un fantasma gigante! La silueta quedó flotando a unos centímetros de él, dándole la espalda. De repente empezó a voltearse lentamente y su corazón comenzó a galopar casi saliéndosele del pecho. ¿Y sí era un monstruo sin cara? ¿O sin ojos? ¡Por Merlín!, ¿desde cuándo había pasado la navidad y habían caído de pleno en Halloween? Madre mía, no podía mirar, no podía mirar. El Ravenclaw se tapó la cabeza con la manta, cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su muerte fuese rápida y sin dolor.

- Fab-fab, ¿es así como saludas a tu tío favorito? – la voz seguía pareciendo la de su tío Ignatius, pero eso era imposible porque llevaba años muerto.- Oh, vamos pelirropillo, sé que de fantasma he perdido todo mi sex appeal pero no hace falta que te escondas.

Aquellas palabras fueron las que lo convencieron del todo. Retiró la manta de su cabeza poco a poco, aún con miedo de que fuese un truco barato de algún ser sanguinario, y se encontró con su querido tío Ignatius. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Alto, delgado, el pelo alborotado, una barba de varios días y un traje antiguo de tweed con el que decía ligar mucho. Ahora que se fijaba un poco más parecía un poco incoloro y transparente, pero eso era lo de menos. Era el hermano mayor de padre y se había casado inexplicablemente con una Black, cosa que no le impedía ser el hombre con el mejor sentido del humor que Fabian hubiese conocido nunca. Su tía Lucretia debía de haber heredado el mismo gen mutante que Sirius.

- ¡Ahí estás! –exclamó su tío tan alborozado como él- te daría un abrazo pero creo que ya sabes lo que te pasaría. Además creo q ya has tenido suficiente con mi aparición triunfal.

El Ravenclaw no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ni muerto había perdido su chispa. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él y tantísimas cosas que contarle. Abrió la boca, pero Ignatius, leyendo sus intenciones, le cortó.

- Lo siento, pero por desgracia no estoy aquí para charlar sino para guiarte por un viaje a través de la navidad. Al parecer este año has perdido buena parte de tu espíritu navideño. – le lanzó una mirada de reproche. – y por eso he sido enviado a ti. Sé que desde siempre he sido un modelo muy importante en tu vida a seguir – no cabía duda de quién había sacado su gran amor por las autoalabanzas- y como tal ejemplo es mi deber encaminarte por el camino correcto. Y créeme que no hay buen camino para alguien que no aprecia la navidad, así que ¡andando que es gerundio!

Y sin más agarró a su sobrino, aún en shock, y la habitación desapareció del campo de visión del pellirrojo tras una pequeña sensación de ingravidez en el estómago.

De repente se encontraron sobre el tejado de una pequeña casa que reconoció enseguida como la suya propia. Rodearon la vivienda, planeando, hasta llegar al gran ventanal que daba al salón. Se oían varias voces y risas desde dentro. A la primera que vio fue a Molly, sentada en el sillón con la pose dejada de las adolescentes charlando con madre sobre algo. Por una vez parecía ser algo que interesaba a su hermana porque no paraba de asentir y miraba a madre mientras está hablaba e incluso añadía cosas al tema , lo que significaba que estaba escuchando de verdad. La tía Lucretia estaba en la mesa disfrutando de una copa con padre y ambos se estaban riendo de algo. Y al fondo de la estancia, justo al lado del árbol estaban ellos. Gideon, el tío Ignatius y él, con el gran tren de madera que les habían regalado. Parecían tan felices mientras montaban las vías, con la emoción pintada en los ojos cuando por fin pusieron en marcha la locomotora sobre el circuito.

- Ay, qué joven estaba- suspiró con añoranza su tío- ¡Y cuanto pelo tenía!- añadió tocándose las calvicies que se habían formado con el paso de los años.

- Recuero esta navidad- repuso Fabian – justo después de terminar el tren hubo una enorme nevada. Estábamos exultantes porque era la primera del año y mi mayor ilusión era construir un muñeco…

Miró a su tío, que seguía admirando a su doble jovenzano y vigoroso, preguntándose qué clase de extraño sueño o visión era aquel, o incluso si había acabado en alguna especie de pensadero cuando comenzó a nevar. El Ravenclaw observó maravillado como aquel recuerdo que con tanto cariño guardaba se repetía ante sus ojos. Y lo mejor fue que sintió la alegría del pequeño Fabian en sí mismo otra vez cuando vislumbró la nieve y con un grito jubiloso bajo corriendo a empezar a montar el deseado muñeco. Gideon e Ignatius lo siguieron de cerca y una vez estuvo acabado fue inaugurado con una sonada pelea de bolas de nieve a la que se unieron muchos vecinos.

- Vamos a acercarnos más- suplicó el pelirrojo. Ya que no podía participar de cuerpo presente, lo que ya era suficientemente malo, no quería perderse ningún detalle.

Su guía pareció dudar, pero antes de que pudiese tomar ninguna decisión, una certera bola de nieve dio al pelirrojo en toda la cara haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Una vez se quito aquella cosa helada y volvió a abrirlos, todo había desaparecido.


	2. Un amigo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todo obra de a cabecita pensante de J. K.

* * *

Fabian miró a su alrededor confundido y triste. Toda aquella maravillosa escena había desaparecido justo en el mejor momento. Estaba de nuevo en su habitación de Hogwarts, sentado en la cama con los colores de su casa a su alrededor. Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

- ¿Has visto lo feliz que te hacía la navidad? En aquel momento lo que más valorabas era la diversión y los regalos. ¿No me irás a decir que era una época triste?- preguntó su tío preocupado escudriñando su expresión.

- No- respondió Fabian recomponiéndose- pero ahora las navidades ya no son tan divertidas como antes…

- ¿Estás seguro? Ven te mostraré que las navidades presentes merecen tanto la pena como mas pasadas.- le insistió el tío Ignatius tendiéndole la mano.

Fabian se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras negaba con la cabeza exasperado.

- ¡Claro que no!, esa es la principal razón por la que he acabado aquí arriba. Me estaba agobiando y créeme que desde luego bien no me lo estaba pasando. Para nada.- añadió rotundo.- ¿No podríamos volver al recuerdo de antes?- preguntó esperanzado.

- ¡Jovencito!- exclamó su Ignatius poniéndose serio- deja de ser tan testarudo y deja que tu sabio y experto tío te guie, ¿o es que mis consejos para ligar no te han servido de ninguna ayuda?- allí estaba otra vez aquella sonrisa pícara que tanto había echado de menos.

Mientras lo tachaba de viejo verde pervertido agarró su mano aún a regañadientes y dejó que la sensación de ingravidez se extendiese de nuevo por su mareado estómago.

Esta vez aparecieron en plena celebración navideña en el gran comedor. Toda la sala bullía con canciones navideñas, risas y juegos. Habían decorado la estancia como la ocasión merecía y no había ni un rincón sin un motivo navideño ni un tablero sin abundante comida y bebida. Un enorme árbol de navidad se encontraba en medio de las mesas que ya no ocupaban tanto porque el número de estudiantes se había reducido considerablemente. No le costó mucho encontrar a su grupo de amigos. Se habían colocado todos en una de las hileras de mesas y se habían hecho con una porción de comida y bebida en la que vio que Potter echaba un líquido transparente que parecía Whisky de fuego. Estaban todos: Marlene con cara de haber chupado un limón echando broncas a diestro y siniestro mientras pedía refuerzos a Lily, que estaba ocupada picándose con James; Lupin y Mary McDonald estaban disfrutando de una tranquila conversación mientras bebían ponche ignorantes del extra alcohólico, Sirius y Peter estaban haciendo concursos de comida tipo "a ver quién come más…" poniendo todo perdido; Dorcas, Emmeline y Haley animaban a los dos contrincantes, chillando cada vez que les salpicaban con la comida y cotilleando de vez en cuando sobre fulana y mengano; Gideon y él también estaban atentos a aquel concurso gastronómico mientras se mostraban alguna que otra golosina que estaban catando.

Se encontró a si mismo pensando en lo variopinto de aquel grupo que por circunstancias varias habían acabado uniéndose. Había algunos que hacía poco que habían llegado, otros que llevaban mucho en el colegio pero que había conocido de verdad recientemente y luego estaba la gente que se conocía de toda la vida. Y a pesar de sus distintos países, procedencias, caracteres y casas, allí estaban, compartiendo una navidad todos juntos.

Lupin debía de haber llegado a la conclusión junto con Mary de que ya era hora de hacer un juego grupal, así que propusieron los Gobstones, lo que recibió la aprobación general de todos. La única que no parecía muy convencida era Haley. Ella se había criado toda su vida en un ambiente muggle y hasta hacía poco no había tenido casi ningún contacto con el mundo mágico. Fabian pudo ver como él se le acercaba y le ofrecía hacer una pareja para que viese cómo se hacía levantando comentarios por doquier. En ese momento solo había hecho caso a las palabras que le parecieron de burla y mofa, pero ahora desde arriba vio que estaban cargadas de cariño y afecto juguetón, porque, con los años, te vas dando cuenta de que la confianza da verdadero asco a veces. Volvió a ver como la hufflepuf se sonrojaba levemente y tras dos respuestas le sonreía negando con la cabeza. Recordaba perfectamente como aquella sonrisa lo había apaciguado, haciendo que olvidase el enfado momentáneamente, comenzando así el juego.

- Muy buena chica, sí señor. Hacéis una maravillosa pareja- lo alabó su tío Ignatius que había estado todo aquel tiempo en silencio, observando al igual que él mismo.

- ¿Quién? ¿Haley y yo?- preguntó asombrado, aunque esta vez no le molesto tanto el comentario. La verdad es que viendo a los dos interactuar desde aquella perspectiva… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Pero qué tontería era aquella! ¿Cuánto ponche habría bebido?- ¡Qué va!, solo somos amigos. Ya sabes que a mí me gusta Marlene.

Su tío le lanzo una mirada de soslayo, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Aunque hasta Fabian había oído lo automática y vacía que había sonado aquella última frase.

Mientras tanto el juego seguía su curso. Lupin, y Haley y él iban a la cabeza, llevándose poca diferencia. Estaban en un momento crucial del juego en el que se jugaban esos puntos que marcaban la victoria. Fabian vio su propia cara de concentración con la frente arrugada y la punta de la lengua sacada por la comisura izquierda, y entendió perfectamente la risita de Haley a su lado por aquella misma causa. Mientras le reñía de guasa por haberlo desconcentrado e intercambiaban un par de bromas, Sirius y James aprovecharon para hacer trampas moviendo los Gobstones a su favor. Cuando el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta, se formo un gran revuelo seguido de acusaciones varias. No tenía muy claro porque se había enfadado tantísimo, en verdad solo era un estúpido juego. Pero de lo que más se acordaba era de las palabras de Sirius:

- Vamos Prewett no te enfades, pero con lo listillo que eres tú no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta… ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Porque estabas más concentrado en la chica muggle que en otra cosa.

Aquello lo habían hecho enfurecer hasta tal punto que se había levantado –tras un glamuroso traspié provocado por el mareo al levantarse de sopetón, con el que estaba seguro tenía mucho que ver aquel ponche del demonio- y se fue sin mediar palabra. Pero aquella vez pudo ver las caras de sus amigos al ver que se marchaba. Caras de preocupación, tristeza y cierta culpabilidad. Y aparte de sentir la furia del Fabian que se largaba, no pudo evitar sentir unos terribles remordimientos por haber dejado a sus amigos así, estropeándoles la fiesta, mientras la escena se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.


	3. Un héroe

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todo obra de a cabecita pensante de J. k.

* * *

Otra vez apareció de nuevo en su habitación. Y otra vez se sintió triste y confundido, aunque esta vez por otras razones. Se sentó en la cama con un suspiro y se miró las rodillas pensativo.

- Creo que he entendido el sentido esta vez- dijo dirigiéndose a su tío que se había sentado (bueno más bien levitaba) junto a él.- ahora mismo lo más importante para mí son mis amigos y los momentos que pasamos juntos. Igual que de niño eran los regalos y la ilusión.

- Muy bien mi pelirropillo, esa es la idea.- lo alabó el tío Ignatius.- Ese grupo que tienes aquí, por pequeño, grande o raro que sea es el que te ha ayudado a formarte en una etapa muy importante: la adolescencia. Puede que conserves algunos al llegar a adulto, pero Gideon tiene razón en deciros que es una de las últimas navidades que pasareis así. Juntos.

Fabian se quedó en silencio un momento asimilando aquellas palabras y sobre todo lo que conllevaban. Él no era un griffyndor del que se esperaba valentía de por sí, pero también tenía claro que no era ningún cobarde. Aún así, no podía evitar tener el presentimiento de que lo siguiente que iba a ver iba a requerir mucha de aquella valentía de la que tantas veces se sentía falto.

- Entonces ya solo nos quedan las navidades futuras. Mi etapa adulta.- tragó saliva tras aquella conclusión y miró a su tío expectante.- Ahí es donde descubriré quién queda y quién seré yo, ¿no?

- No mi pequeño Fab-fab- respondió su tío mirándole con infinita ternura y empleando el tono de cuando él era un niño y le preguntaba algo- vas a descubrir más, mucho más. Y esta vez, estarás tú solo.

Cuando el tío Ignatius se levantó y le ofreció la mano por tercera vez en aquella extraña y surrealista noche, Fabian pudo ver con angustia que su tío lo miraba con algo parecido a la compasión. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Respiró hondo y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad le agarró la mano. Espero a que el familiar sentimiento de ingravidez apareciese, pero aquella vez no llegó.

.

.

Era una carreta pavimentada, larga y mal iluminada. A ambos lados de la calle se alzaban hileras de casa rojizas todas iguales. No se oía nada. Y aquello lo inquietaba. Andaba con zancadas largas y firmes, ya que a sus 30 años había alcanzado un envidiable metro ochenta. Se pasó la mano por la herida de la mejilla que estaba cicatrizando y sobre la que crecía una barba rala y pelirroja. Ser auror era un trabajo duro, muy duro. Llevaba varias semanas sin pasar por casa y tantas cacerías de mortífagos eran agotadoras. Pero al final siempre acababa siendo satisfactorio. El sonido de una ventana al abrirse lo hizo parar en seco. Había un niño pequeño escudriñándolo.

- ¿Fabian?- preguntó inseguro, pero tras una observación más pareció convencerse.- ¡Es Fabian Prewett! ¡Ha vuelto!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había corrido la voz y el pelirrojo estaba rodeado de una multitud que lo vitoreaba, aclamaba y preguntaba por la reciente misión. Cuando tras el último apretón de manos llegó por fin a la puerta de su casa y la abrió, se la encontró tal y como la dejó. Vacía, llena de polvo, con la cena de hacía meses aún sobre la mesa porque tuvo que salir corriendo por una urgencia. Se llenó un vaso de Whisky y con un suspiro se sentó en el sillón del salón, lo que levantó una enorme nube de polvo que le hizo toser. Cuando fue a dejar el vaso sobre la mesilla para acomodarse vio la nota. Era de su hermano Gideon y databa del día de navidad que había pasado hacía una semana. Decía que habían ido con la cena a darle una sorpresa y que se habían encontrado la casa vacía. Le deseaban que todo hubiese salido bien y una feliz velada. Fabian arrugó la nota exasperado y la lanzó al otro lado de la estancia. Se bebió el contenido del vaso de un trago y antes de caer dormido murmuró para sí: Feliz navidad.

.

.

.

Era una carreta pavimentada, larga y mal iluminada. A ambos lados de la calle se alzaban hileras de casa rojizas todas iguales. Andaba cansinamente, arrastrando los pies, agotado por el duro día. A sus 30 años había alcanzado un envidiable metro ochenta, cosa que no se apreciaba por su encorvada postura, fruto de pasar tantas horas sentado. Se pasó la mano por la herida de la mejilla que hacía años había cicatrizado y era su única marca de "guerra" sobre la que crecía una barba rala y pelirroja. Aún oía las voces exaltadas de sus compañeros mientras comentaban la jornada de rastreo que tenían ante sí mientras él se preparaba para irse a casa. Había tenido que aguantar una buena sarta de comentarios sobre que no tenía el coraje suficiente para acompañarlos y de lo blandengue que se había vuelto al pasar tanto tiempo tras una mesa de oficina. No se daban cuenta de qué hacer el papeleo de los aurores era casi tan agotador como ser uno. Claro que al principio había soñado con estar en el campo de batalla, los rastreos y las persecuciones; y, de hecho, había participado en un par de misiones; pero poco después había venido la familia y ya no era posible que estuviese las 24 horas disponible, así que lo habían relegado al tema burocrático. Oyó que una ventana se abría y saludo al pequeño que se asomaba y al que había visto jugar con sus hijos, pero él no le reconoció y se metió de nuevo en casa rápidamente. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa respiró hondo y se enderezó, metió la llave y abrió la puerta. Un agradable olor a comida lo envolvió, pero antes de poder acercarse a él dos marabuntas de pelo caoba se abalanzaron sobre él gritando su nombre. A empujones lo llevaron a la cocina donde se encontró a su hermano con su familia ya reunidos y esperándole para cenar. Se sentó junto a su mujer tras darle un beso en los labios y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la suculenta comida mientras las historias, comentarios y preguntas volaban de un lado a otro de la mesa. Como cada noche el pequeño, que contaba con cinco años, lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules y preguntó: - ¿Papá, has luchado hoy con muchos magos malos? Y como cada noche Fabian respondió: - No cariño, hoy no.

.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?- oyó preguntar a la voz de su tío Ignatius mientras la escena se alejaba de él más y más, como un cuadro que has estado observando de cerca y del que te alejas para verlo con mejor perspectiva- Llegará un día en la que tendrás que elegir Fabian. Porque en eso consiste ser adulto. En elegir entre las cosas que más quieres y deseas.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se incorporó de la cama y miró al reloj. Las ocho y media. ¡Tan solo habían pasado diez minutos! Miro a su alrededor aún a sabiendas de que no iba a estar allí. Y de repente se acordó, ¡La partida de Gobstones! Bajó las escaleras a galope, se plantó delante del grupo y señaló acusador a James.

- Tú- exclamó- exijo una revancha. Y esta vez, no te quitare los ojos de encima. A ninguno.- terminó señalando también a Black.

Aquella propuesta fue enseguida bienvenida y, como si lo de antes no hubiese pasado, se reanudó el juego. Esta vez la que les dio una paliza sin igual fue nada menos que Haley que con ayuda de la suerte del principiante y algún que otro consejillo del maestro, un servidor, gano su primera partida de Gobstones. Y mientras reían, se daban codazos amistosos, se picaban y animaban, Fabian sonreía feliz. Porque llegaría el día en el que tendría que elegir entre la fama y la familia, entre su mayor sueño y su mayor anhelo, entre ser un héroe para el mundo o para sí mismo. Pero ese día aún no había llegado y pensaba disfrutar al máximo todo el tiempo que le quedase.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Siento las confusiones producidas por la poca separación entre párrafos. Especialmente ne la escena de los dos Fabians del futuro que le muestran sus dos posibles vidas. Finalmente he optado por los puntos al margen, sé que no son muy agradables, pero es lo mejor que hay ya que las rayas enteras solo me gustan para el disclaimer y la nota de autora jiji. Espero que os haya gustado :)

Cualquier sugerencia, alabanza, crítica o petición de un tío Ignatius para renovar el espíritu navideño fue, es y será bienvenida.


End file.
